Breadcrumbs
|airdate = April 6, 2018 |writer = Jane Espenson & Jerome Schwartz |director = Ron Underwood |previous = Sisterhood |next = Chosen}} '''"Breadcrumbs" is the sixteenth episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Jane Espenson & Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Ron Underwood. It is the one hundred and forty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 6, 2018. Synopsis Henry grapples with an important decision when a job prospect in New York threatens to take him away from Jacinda and Lucy, but a revelation in the case of the Candy Killer could make it even harder to leave Hyperion Heights. Meanwhile, Margot confides in Tilly, and in a flashback, Hook helps Henry find a way to prove himself to Ella. Recap Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook (Wish Realm)/Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Cinderella/Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Christopher Gauthier as Smee (Wish Realm) *Rebecca Mader as Kelly West *Charles Mesure as Black Beard (Wish Realm) *Nathan Parsons as Nick Branson *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot Co-Starring *Andy Nez as Filthy Man *Alison Raine as Customer #2 *Leana Yu as Woman Customer Uncredited *Patrick Doyle as One-eyed Pirate Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the Wish Realm version of the Jolly Roger in the storm.File:716Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on January 10, 2018. Production Notes *The opening shot of the Wish Realm version of the Jolly RogerFile:716JollyRoger.png is stock footage of the real Jolly Roger in Neverland from the Season Two finale "And Straight On 'Til Morning".File:222JollyRoger.png The same shot was used in the Season Three premiere "The Heart of the Truest Believer".File:301JollyRoger.png **A wide shot of the Jolly Roger in the scene where Davy Jones' treasure is hoisted onto the shipFile:716JollyRoger3.png is stock footage from the scene where Hook and Liam first set eyes upon the real Jolly Roger in the Enchanted Forest in the Season Five episode "The Brothers Jones".File:515ShesTheFlagship.png Another wide shot from the scene, where the ship is struck by lightning,File:716LightningStrike.png is a darkened version of a shot of the real Jolly Roger sailing on the seas of Neverland in "The Heart of the Truest Believer".File:301Ocean.png |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Seattle events take place after "Sisterhood" and before "Chosen". *The New Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place after "Pretty in Blue" and before "The Eighth Witch". *The Wish Realm flashbacks take place several years after "Leaving Storybrooke" (due to the time travel revealed in "Is This Henry Mills?"). Episode Connections *Henry and Cinderella first became a couple in "Pretty in Blue". *Henry says that his mother and grandfather both slayed a dragon with the sword he is carrying, referring to how Emma and Prince Charming both battled Maleficent in "A Land Without Magic". Additionally, Charming slayed his first dragon during "The Shepherd". *Henry says to Wish Hook that he came to the New Enchanted Forest to find my story, a journey which began in "Hyperion Heights". *Henry says that his grandparents had a magic ring that helped them find each other. The origin of Snow White and Prince Charming's engagement ring was first shown in "Snow Falls" and expanded upon in "The Shepherd". Charming used the ring in "A Land Without Magic" to find Snow. *Henry is gaining success with his podcast, which he started in "A Taste of the Heights". *Nick mentions how a "client" of his got away last night, a reference to when he, as the Candy Killer, attacked Ivy in "Sisterhood". *Weaver makes a reference to how Ivy "left town for good", which took place in "Sisterhood". *Rogers mentions that Tilly is "eating everything in his fridge", referring to how he offered her a place to stay in "The Girl in the Tower". *Rogers mentions Tilly's love for marmalade, which was first established in "Beauty". *Kelly mentions that if Roni can't find the magical ingredients she (Roni) is looking for, Henry will stay poisoned and they will never break the curse. Henry's heart was poisoned in "The Eighth Witch". In the same episode, the Dark Curse was cast. *Lucy began lying in order to keep Jacinda and Henry apart starting from "A Taste of the Heights". *Margot returned to Hyperion Heights in "The Girl in the Tower". *Kelly regained her memories of being Zelena in "The Eighth Witch". *Henry received the piece of glass slipper from Lucy in "The Garden of Forking Paths". *Henry and Weaver talk about how Weaver gave Henry a black eye the last time they met, an event which took place in "A Pirate's Life". *Weaver apologizes to Henry by stating he has made "significant changes" to this life since their last encounter, a reference to him regaining his memories in "Beauty". *When Henry and Hook are about to enter the tavern, Henry wonders if this is where he is supposed to find his adventure. Henry previously expressed his desire to have an adventure on his own in "Hyperion Heights". *The flute music playing at the Fish & Bird tavern that Henry and Hook visit is the same music that was playing in the tavern Anton visited in "Tiny", the tavern where Hook and his crew celebrated in "The Jolly Roger", the tavern where young Cora was working in "Bleeding Through", the tavern where Emma met past Hook in "Snow Drifts", Robin Hood's tavern in "Heart of Gold" and the Wish Realm tavern where Wish Hook met Captain Ahab in "Knightfall". It could also be heard in the tent camp that Snow White visited in "Heartless". *Hook mentions he previously gave the Jolly Roger to Smee, which happened in "Eloise Gardener". *Rogers shows Tilly the Rollin' Bayou and mentions how she already has "a taste for the stuff", referring to how Tilly bought beignets from the food truck in "The Girl in the Tower". *Sabine hired Drew to work at Rollin' Bayou, which started in "A Taste of the Heights". *Margot recalls her mother leaving her messages about big changes in her life that she wanted to discuss with her. This happened in "Secret Garden". *Kelly left behind her life and fiancé in San Francisco during "The Eighth Witch". *Hook mentions how the other Hook never let Henry down. Some episodes that illustrated the ups and downs of this relationship were in "Operation Mongoose Part 1", "Dark Waters", and A Pirate's Life". *Henry discovers that the Candy Killer wrote "Remember Gretel" in his (Henry's) storybook novel. Gretel was killed in "Sisterhood". *Margot and Tilly talk about how Margot saved Tilly's life the other day, referring to how Margot saved Tilly from being run over by a car in "The Girl in the Tower". *Tilly expressed fear of being unseen by others in "The Girl in the Tower". *Jacinda mentions how Lucy "practically threw him (Henry) out the door", which took place in "A Taste of the Heights". *Henry finds out that Nick is Candy Killer in this episode, but his secret identity was first made known in "Sisterhood". *The Candy Killer's penchant for gifting his victims heart-shaped chocolate boxes before he killing them was first known about in "Knightfall". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The signs in front of the Rollin' Bayou say "A New Orleans Tradition",File:716MyLittleProtégé.png a reference to The Princess and the Frog, which takes place in New Orleans. ''Lost'' *According to Jacinda's phone, Henry's address in Seattle is 23 King Street.File:716HenryPhone.png 23 is the fifth Lost number. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Captain Hook and Smee from the Peter Pan story, and Cinderella from the "Cinderella" fairytale. *Rogers says that Tilly has eaten everything in his fridge, adding "Do you have any idea how expensive organic marmalade is?" This is a reference to the scene where Alice grabs a jar of orange marmalade from a shelf while falling down the rabbit hole in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Popular Culture *This episode features Black Beard, the infamous English pirate who is the figure most often associated with the Golden Age of Piracy in the Caribbean, and has been featured heavily in works of fiction across a range of genres. It also featured the name Davy Jones, which refers to the phrase Davy Jones's Locker, a popular nautical reference. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *When Henry opens his storybook novel, excerpts from two fairytales by Hans Christian Andersen can be seen.File:716TheCrimeScene.png The left page contains an excerpt from "The Thistle's Experiences", while the right page contains an excerpt from "The Loveliest Rose in the World". **When Henry flips through the book at the police station, the first page he looks at contains the same excerpt from "The Thistle's Experiences".File:716BookPages.png The second page contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Queen Bee",File:716BookPages3.png before he turns the page to an illustration of the Jolly Roger. **As Henry continues to flip through the book in a different scene, the first page he is looking at (seen upside-down) contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage".File:716BookPages6Flipped.png File:716BookPages6.png **When Henry looks through the book with Rogers and Weaver, the first page contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "Mother Holle",File:716ThisOneChapter.png The second page contains another excerpt from "The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage" (seen the right way up this time), while a micro-excerpt from "Mother Holle" can be glimpsed on the opposite page:File:716TheyCorrectedIt.png The following is the excerpt from "Mother Holle" in its entirety, with the text that is glimpsed in the storybook novel set in bold: "Presently she came to the apple-tree. ’Shake me, sh'ake me,' I pray; my apples, one and all, are ripe,’ it cried. But she only answered, ’A nice thing to ask me to do, one of the apples might fall on my h'ead,’ and' passed on. At last she came to Mother Holle’s hou'se, and' as she had heard all about the large teeth from her sister, she was not afraid of them, and engaged h'erself with-' out delay to the old woman. The first day sh'e was very' obedient and industrious, and exerted he'rself to please' Mother Holle, for she thought of the gold she should get in return. The next day, however, she began to dawdle over her work, and the third day she w'as more idle' still; then she began to lie in bed in the mornings and refused to get up." The third page he looks at contains an excerpt from the Grimm fairytale "The Old Woman in the Wood". A micro-excerpt from the ending of "Mother Holle" can be glimpsed on the top half of the opposite page, while the bottom half contains a micro-excerpt from the opening of Grimm version of "Little Red Riding Hood".File:716HanselAndGretelStory.png The following is the ending of "Mother Holle" in its entirety, with the text that is seen in the storybook novel set in bold: "Mother Holle led her, as she had led her sister, to th'e broad' gateway; but as she was passing through, instea'd of the' shower of gold, a great bucketful of pitch came pouring over her. ’That is in return for your services,’ said the old woman, and she shut the gate. So the lazy girl had to go home covered with pitch, and the cock on the well called out as she saw her: ’Cock-a-doodle-doo! Your dirty daughter’s come back to you.’ But, try what she would, she could not get the pitch off and it stuck to her as long as she lived." Note that above the sentence that ends with "as long", the word "everything" can be glimpsed, but it does not fit into either story. The following is the excerpt from "Little Red Riding Hood" in its entirety, with the text that is glimpsed in the storybook novel set in bold: "Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there wa's nothing' that she would not have given to the child. Once she gave her a little cap of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called ’Little Red- Cap.’" *The Candy Killer's notes in Henry's novel include (the notes are listed screenshot by screenshot): : Powers" *"This was a blur" *"You wouldn't tell him about this" *"How long after you left 10 mins" *"Running or walking" *"Delusional" *"All sort of ideas" *"How for." *"Unclear" (referring to "broke off a flower" from "The Thistle's Experiences") *"No right or wrong" *"Counting *stars 1 – 279" *" is the best place" *"Persistence" *"He who is u but " *"Still crazy" (commenting on "she saw them; she smiled" from "The Thistle's Experiences") *"Shift from mode the " *"Didn't happen" *"The silent killer"; "Random people" *"This can't be reborn *"He was the KING OF THE WORLD" *"Centaur-y are awoken try and be normal" *"up=down→run↑" *"Escape the pain – can't outrun it" *"No one is perfect" *"Schitzophrenic anger" *"Believe in others but not me" *"Realize" *"This was not healthy or vicious" *"This was all they had known" *" ands are crazy!!!" *"Odd whit mag This is a to sta " *"We are all the same" *"Paranoia and ideas of grandiosity" *"Does this run in his family?" *"Vivid memories – He attempted to drink cooking oil out of a bottle" :Note that the right page of 716TheCrimeScene.png is difficult to read. The notes that can be read include: *"They were not seen anymore after this point'' *"He was tired of the " *"She was concerned about his safety. He's acting bizarre" *"What was said here?" *"Recent change was worrisome *"They were worried need help" *"What could this mean" *"Need to get to the bottom of it" *"The queen hated roses" 716BookPages2.png and 716BookPages3.png :Starting in the upper left hand corner and going clock-wise: *" all" *"Conditions – where could this happen" *"Garly Park Century Grand Expeditions" *"Taken" *"An 4, too men boats?" (a comment on "with five thousand ants; and it was not long" from "The Loveliest Rose in the World") *"Base of operations" *" beginning of the operation highju and many conspirat that go with it and jalions (???) part" *"28 expeditions" *"There is a limit to what one can take" *"Center of gravity" *"Stop" *"Last seen at noon Tues 08/84" *"Caught" (commenting on the part where a dwaf chooses the best and the youngest of the three daughters in the story) *"Why doesn't he make some friends" *"Crazy mind" *"Speculations vs interation vs task force 68" *"Contentious but very dubious" *"It's difficult but not impossible" *"If you wait the iaf n saift be one" *"What ships ldred " *"Hide" *"What were the actual missions?" (commenting on the part where all those who had turned onto stone awoke) *"Temperature " *" an effort to try suanon & this stery – for one of y different psons'" *"Bismur (???) regard of " *"Who dishonored this INSATABLE PLACE?" (commenting on how the queen of the bees had been "saved by the little dwarf from the fire") *"Earth spins" *"This was already brought to our attention in ch. 7. ne vs. space circumvent" *"Intervals" *"Check the map go the distance" *"Floating hub" *"Travelers are not the most trustworthy citizens due to their lack of fixed address" (referring to the second tablet in the story) *"This is a real event that took place more than 30 years ago in the west" (referring to a section of the story) *"air-base to where condo comparable to amplifying stores of knowledge" 716BookPages4.png :Starting in the upper left hand corner and going clock-wise: *"Follow me" *" an't bee?" *"He didn't feel like it had anything to do with pain" *"Cross the teas" *"She's gone" *"Love pain" *" nothing – she left with nothing but is all alone and doesn't have reason or a place to go" *"So home" *"Money" *"No" *" what" *"Suspicious" *"Roses = " *"She wasn't a drinker and read a book" *"Didn't she cheat her brother? Not a friend! " *"see?" *" encouraged his father to join him as it was a package overly confidant deal" *"Six sets of windows framed the house – the type of home people with money strive for" *"vong" *"Don't think about this much" *"You can't " *"Roses = poison" *"The flowers in the garden" *"False!" *"Nothing" *"Get rid of her" *"Betrayal" *"She assured them he was the REAL DEAL" *"Where do the money go?" *"Didn't this They found him arrogant? Cocky and only made decisions" *" uping the sai d not trusting y of them" *"You have until end if the year to decide stan or " *"She wasn't a drinker and read a book between the " *"There are people who have money and think of nothing amongst " *" ho spent every aking money ine his and " *" hates her" *"She usually leaves everything at the " *"This doesn't feel right. Something is off We need " *"Love " *"Normally not what dras with " *"His real name " *"Who listens to me!" *" do free" *"Beware of pretty flowers they could poison" *Hidden do they see" *"He called his family for help but yet has time to hide the evidence" *"Do you " *"Never found" *"For a husband who's wife was missing he no ay calm" 716ThisOneChapter.png and 716TheyreStudyingTheBook.png :First page *"Didn't ppen" *"People at the house ease. They can be truste " *"Time has since passed many has gone in the era" *"This can't be true because she's in chapter 12!" *"1940s – 1950s witches were summoning the dead 19 times" *"How many dead" :Second page *"duke" *"physi " *"The mood changes" *" dfe – who declares death?" *"They were all very skeptical of the experience" *"She leaves school? Gets a job in the small town. " *"The mother had the same scars" *"T all" *"Beware of pretty flowers as they could be poison" *"There was a small man-conformist congregation" *"Please help – don't you hear?" *"We can't trust any of these people. They are up to something" *" Boy " 716TheyCorrectedIt.png *" walk ame back" *" ime" *" I told as I'm possible they listen " *" They can all me ime but ignore me" *" hole story" *"Beware of pretty things" *"The president made a speech about this story. Does no one but me remember it?" *"She had her hair done" *"Time time time" *"Never before seen" *" time" *"No knowled ge " *"They thought back on" *"What happened?" *"No one listens" *"They after day they have been reunited – missing" *"They found a body in the field and it has decomposed" *"Didn't happen" (referring to some scratched out words from "The Mouse, the Bird, and the Sausage") ' 716HanselAndGretelStory.png' *" had to do t all for her" *" t ever this way" *"Family" *"Incubus" *"A poison rose" *"2009" *"Justice is coming – they know about it all" *"No one saw this coming" *" he gafects (?) tre deadly" *"Do you know thos poisons and the s original will ns was wrong!" *" one " *" ridk " *"Sorry for any more confusion" *"There were 81 writings of him around town in this case…." *"Who is the vagrant" *"Was he gone?" *"What color was her hair?" *"People will do ing for love wil" *"What does this mean?" *"300 k or more" 716NoHappilyEverAfter.png: *"No happily ever after!" (also mentioned by Henry) 716RememberGretel.png: *"Remember Gretel" (also mentioned by Henry) 716TheDeepestBurns.png ': *"Ovens make the deepest burns" '716PainScarsBurns.png: *"Pain scars burns" }} *According to concept art for the episode,File:716ConceptArt2.jpg and a prop photograph from an online auction, (Photograph) Wish Hook's treasure map to Davy Jones' Locker (only briefly seen in the actual episode) lists the following Wish Realm locations: Peddler's Pass, Whiskey Jack Coast, Dark Sea, Desolate Reach, Scorched Mountains, Amarinth Bay, Pirate's Cove, Shipwreck Straight, Flatt Island, Fieldmont Island, Eburnean Forest ("eburnean" means "made of, or relating to ivory"), The Forks, Siren's Point, Freed-Man's Peak, Deserted Inlet, Deadman's Point, The Four Sisters, Neptune's Reach, The Ragged Coast, Terra Ingonita (seemingly a misprint of terra incognita, a term used in cartography for regions that have not been mapped or documented) and of course, Davy Jones's treasure chest. *According to Jacinda's phone, Henry's apartment is located on 23 King Street. King Street also appears on a photograph of Anastasia in "Sisterhood",File:715AScaredGirl.png while 23 King Street also appears on Rogers' list of locations acquired by Belfrey Developments, in "One Little Tear".File:709BelfreyFile.png *Nick has a peppermint candy keychain.File:716DecliningCall.png Set Dressing *A chest covered in rust is sitting on a shelf in the Fish & Bird tavern.File:716IAssureYou.png The same chest was sitting on a shelf in Merlin's tower in the Season Five episode "Siege Perilous".File:503MagicIsDark.png It has the same design as the silver chest used by the Evil Queen to store Rocinante's heart in the Season One episode "The Thing You Love Most"File:102CalledYouHere.png (a chest which she later retains in the Mayor's office),File:102Desk.png a prop which also doubles as the chest that Drizella opens when Regina first finds her in the Season Seven episode "Wake Up Call".File:706HoldingBox.png *The light fixture hanging in Nick's apartmentFile:716Nick!.png File:717WillForYouToo.png File:718GetThisOverWith.png previously appeared in Jefferson's mansion in the Season One episode "Hat Trick",File:117InThisHouse.png but with a different color. *After Black Beard opens Davy Jones' locker, several piles of gold coins can be seen.File:716OpeningTrunk.png The gold coins are also used as treasure in the giants' lair in the Season Two episode "Tallahassee"File:206AntonSits.png File:206TheCompass.png and as treasure in the Cave of Wonders in the Season Six episode "Street Rats".File:605AsYouWish.png Costume Notes *Margot is wearingFile:716YouStayedInTown.png a Zara Oversized Check Coat (no longer available from Zara). |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The opening scene in the The Cave of the Golden Dragon was filmed on a television set at The Bridge Studios. *The outdoor scenes by the Rollin' Bayou were filmed on Hyack Square in New Westminster, British Columbia. *The scene with Rogers and Weaver in the parking lot was filmed in the Carnavorn Towers Parkade on 720 Carnarvon Street (filming notice) in New Westminster. *The scenes aboard the Wish Realm version of the Jolly Roger were filmed on a blue-screen set over the course of fourteen hours.File:IGmo co lee-716.png *A dialogue scene was filmed on the south side of Columbia Street in New Westminster, between Eight Street and Begbie Street. International Titles Videos 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Promo References }} ---- fr:7x16 nl:Breadcrumbs ru:Хлебные крошки '''